El Cumpleaños de Taruto
by Andianco
Summary: Oneshot. Es cumpleaños de Taruto, y por alguna razón sus amigos deciden sacarlo de la nave. Entonces, él decide invitar a Pudddin a tomar un helado. El problema, que alguien los descubra.


Bueno, aqui va otro de mis fics. Espero les guste.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**El Cumpleaños de Taruto**

Taruto se encontraba paseando por la ciudad por que Pie y Kisshu le habían dicho que iban a estar muy ocupados, y prácticamente lo habían sacado del cuartel. Había estado pensando que hacer durante una hora y media, y estaba a punto de rendirse, y volver al cuartel (iba a hacer cualquier cosa para poder entrar), cuando vio en el suelo un billete. Se acercó a él y lo recogió, pensando en que si lograba disfrazarse, bien podría ir a comprarse muchos dulces de los que a él le gustaba. Era así, por que él había hecho eso tantas veces, que ya sabía cuanto costaban y lo que cada moneda o billete valía.

Continuó su camino pensando en los dulces que se compraría, cuando una idea vino a su mente. Al principió intentó rechazarla, pero poco a poco esta fue invadiendo su mente. Al final decidió llevarla a cabo, e invitar a Puddin a tomar un helado en el parque.

Como era domingo, y Shirogane había decidido que el café necesitaba ser pintado de nuevo, Puddin se encontraba en el parque haciendo un espectáculo. No había obtenido mucho dinero ese día, pero al menos había logrado obtener el suficiente para comprarse un juguete que quería después de estar toda la semana juntando dinero. Acababa de terminar uno de sus espectáculos cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Volteo hacia arriba y vio a Taruto flotando encima de ella.

-Tar, Tar –Gritó ella alegremente.

-Oye, no me digas así. –Dijo Taruto enojado.

-¿Por qué Tar Tar?

-Por que si no no te… -Se detuvo y se sonrojó un poco antes de decirlo- no te invitaré a comprar un helado.

-Tar Tar está rojo. ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

-No. –Dijo él aún más rojo.

-Bueno…

-Eh, si no quieres no. –Le dijo tratando de clamarse.

-Claro que quiero un helado con Tar Tar. Después de todo, somos amigos.

-Claro que no. Somos enemigos. –Exclamo- Lo que pasa es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y no tengo con quien festejarlo. –Dijo Taruto.

-Entonces Puddin estará muy feliz de festejar el cumpleaños de Tar Tar.

-Que no me digas así. –Gritó.

-¿Entonces a donde vamos? –Preguntó Puddin.

-Ah… Dejame pensar. –Dijo Taruto quien en realidad no tenía idea de donde vendían helados.

-Si no sabes, yo se donde venden buenos helados.

-Enserio.

-Sí. Solo ven conmigo y yo te enseño. –Dijo Puddin y comenzó a caminar.

Taruto la siguió desde arriba durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron al final del parque. Una vez ahí, Puddin entró a un local que estaba cruzando la calle. Taruto dudo un momento, pero luego entró al local.

-¿De que quieres tu helado? –Le preguntó amablemente una señora en cuanto hubo entrado.

En ese momento, Taruto llevaba puesta una playera, unos bermudas, y una gorra que siempre usaba cuando iba a comprar dulces. Puddin saltó encima de él en cuanto lo vio y comenzó a decirle todos los sabores y tipos de helado que había. Al final Taruto dijo.

-Quiero uno de chocolate con vainilla.

-Muy bien. –Dijo la señora mientras sacaba un cono de una caja.

Taruto observó mientras le servían el helado, cada vez más impaciente por tenerlo en sus manos.

-Aquí lo tienes. –Dijo la señora mientras se lo entregaba. Luego de dirigió a Puddin- ¿Y tú de que lo quieres?

-Yo quiero uno con dos bolas de vainilla. –Dijo Puddin sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Muy bien. –Dijo la señora y procedió a servirle el helado a Puddin. Cuando se lo hubo dado dijo- Muy bien, son 200 yenes.

Taruto entregó el billete de 1000 yenes que llevaba y la señora le devolvió el cambio.

-Gracias. –Dijo Puddin- Tar Tar¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en las mesas a comernos el helado? –Preguntó.

Taruto estuvo a punto de decir que sí cuando vio a Ichigo y a Masaya que se acercaban.

-Enserio, estos helados son deliciosos. –Le decía Ichigo a Masaya.

-¿y si mejor vamos al parque? –Dijo Taruto en cuanto los vió acercarse a la puerta.

-Muy bien. Así podremos disfrutar del sol. –Dijo Puddin emocionada.

Salieron de la tienda antes de que Ichigo los viera, y regresaron al parque. Ahí se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a comerse su helado. De pronto Taruto escuchó unas voces en la lejanía y vio acercarse a Lettuce y a Minto. De inmediato Taruto jaló a Puddín detrás de unos arbustos que había por ahí y le tapó la boca para que no hablara.

-¿Hablas enserio? –Preguntó Lettuce a Minto.

-Claro que si, estoy segura. –Respondió Minto.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Lettuce no muy feliz.

Las dos chicas s alejaron y Taruto le destapó la boca a Puddin.

-Eran Lettuce y Minto. ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlas? –Preguntó Puddin tan pronto pudo hablar.

-¡Estás loca! Somos enemigos.

-¿entonces por que Tar Tar me invitó un helado?

-Ya… Ya te dije por que. –Dijo Taruto algo rojo.

-Tar Tar está rojo de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué tal si vamos al lago a comer nuestro helado?

-Está bien. –Dijo Taruto más embobado que que

-¿Estás seguro de que se calló por aquí? –Le preguntó Akasaka a Shirogane.

-Claro que si. Aquí estuve la última vez que recuerdo haberlo tenido. –Contestó Shirogane muy molesto por haber perdido su celular.

-Muy bien. Con que no se haya caído al lago… -Dijo Akasaka

-Mejor marca a ver si lo escuchamos.

Akasaka marcó el teléfono y en algún lugar comenzó a sonar el celular.

Mientras tanto Puddin y Taruto se dirigían al lago. Estaban pasando por unos árboles cuando escucharon una música por ahí cerca. Puddin dejó su helado con Taruto y fue a ver que era. Salió segundos después con un celular en su mano.

-Mira lo que encontré. ¿Me pregunto de quien será¿Qué tal si hacemos bromas telefónicas?

-Qué es eso.

-Cuando lleguemos al lago te explico. –Dijo y continuaron su camino al lago.

Cuando llegaron al lago se sentaron en la orilla y siguieron comiendo el helado mientras Puddin le explicaba a Taruto que eran las bromas telefónicas. Terminaron los helados y decidieron que Puddin iba a ser la primera en llamar. Ya habían contestado cuando sin querer Taruto la empujó cuando trataba de escuchar. El celular cayó al agua y se apagó de inmediato.

-Que mala suerte. –Dijo Puddin asomada al lago junto con Taruto.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó Puddin.

-Oye, nada más te invité un helado. Además somos enemigos.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños, y los mejor de ese día es divertirse mucho y tener muchos regalos. Ya se, te compraré un regalo. –Dijo Puddin y se levantó antes de que Taruto pudiera decir algo.

-Creo que no está por aquí. –Dijo Akasaka cuando regresaban al lago.

-Entonces déjame revisar aquí por última vez.

Comenzaron a rodear el lago hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde habían estado Taruto y Puddin. Akasaka se asomó al lago y vio el celular. Lo sacó del agua y se lo entregó a Shirogane que miraba hacia el otro lado.

-¿No es Puiddin? -Dijo mientras la veía alejarse del lugar a unos cinco metros de ellos.

-Parece que vino con uno de sus amigos de la escuela. ¿Me pregunto a que habrán venido? –Preguntó Akasaka.

-Creo que prefiero no pensar en eso. –Dijo Shirogane mirando su celular totalmente empapado.

-¿Dónde estará Taruto? –Preguntó Kisshu mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad buscando a su amigo.

-Será mejor que lo encontremos pronto antes de que vuelva al cuartel y arruine todo. –Dijo Pie.

Como aquel era el cumpleaños de Taruto, los dos habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo habían tenido que sacar a Taruto de la nave y ahora no tenían idea de donde estaba. Lo habían buscado en todos los lugares a donde le gustaba ir. Incluso habían revisado su dulcería favorita y aún así no lo encontraban.

Decidieron separarse. Pie regreso a la nave por si acaso Taruto regresaba, y Kisshu decidió buscarlo en el parque y cerca de donde hubiera dulces o videojuegos.

Mientras tanto, Puddin y Taruto acababan de entrar al centro comercial. Estaban recorriendo las tiendas de juguetes y de dulces muy felices. Taruto insistía en que puddin no tenía que darle nada, pero cuando ella le decía que lo iba a hacer de todos modos él se sonrojaba y le decía que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Llegaron al final del primer piso y vieron que había una enorme multitud frente a una tienda de discos. Puddin se acercó a ver y se puso muy contenta cuando vio a Sakuro firmando autógrafos.

-¿Qué tal si le pedimos que nos regale un CD? Le diremos que es tú cumpleaños y estoy segura de que nos lo dará. –Dijo Puddin

-¿Estás loca o qué? –Gritó Taruto- Ya te dije que somos enemigos, así que vamos a comprar dulces y se acabó.

Zakuro estaba firmando autógrafos ese día. Llevaba ahí unas dos horas y le faltaba otra más para terminar. De pronto escuchó una voz conocida y se sobresaltó de pensar que alguno de los cimiclones estaba por ahí. Se inclino hacia un lado, con el pretexto de alcanzar su botella de agua, para mirar por la puerta de la tienda. Suspiró, no parecía haber ningún peligro, y lo que había escuchado era a un niño de gorra que estaba con Puddin.

-¡Hermana mayor! –Gritó Puddin entrando a la tienda por la puerta y atravesando por entre la multitud.

Zakuro volvió a preocuparse por lo que Puddin fuera a hacer, y en especial por que llevaba a la fuerza al niño de la gorra.

-¿Nos puedes dar un CD? -Preguntó Puddin frente a la mesa en donde Zakuro estaba.

Zakuro la miro, y miro al niño de la gorra a quien ahora podía reconocer como Taruto, que no parecía muy feliz de estar ahí.

-Entonces que… ¿Nos das el CD?

Zakuro le hizo una seña con la mano a Puddin de que se acercara y luego le susurro algo al oído. Después de eso Puddin se fue muy feliz y arrastrando de nuevo a Taruto fuera de la tienda.

Volvió a suspirar y decidió no pensar en que hacían Puddin y Taruto juntos. Después de todo debía de ser algo de niños y sin la menor importancia.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Le preguntó Taruto mientras entraban a una dulcería.

-Que mañana me iba a dar el CD. –Respondió Puddin muy alegre.

-Voy a comprarme dulces. –Dijo Taruto- Y no me pidas que te dé porque no lo haré.

-¿Por qué no Tar Tar? –Preguntó Puddin colgándose de él.

-Porque somos enemigos.

-Bueno, no importa. Puddin tiene dinero y también va a comprar dulces y le va a compartir a Taruto.

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-Porque a Puddin le parece divertido hablar así. ¿Qué dulce quieres?

- Está bien, te daré. –Dijo Taruto un poco rojo.

-Gracias Tar Tar. Ahora, escojamos dulces y tú pagas la mitad y yo la otra mitad.

Media hora después Taruto y Puddin iban saliendo del centro comercial y se dirigían al parque a comerse sus dulces. Acababan de llegar cuando Taruto vio a Kisshu entre unos árboles. Parecía estar buscando algo.

-Mira Tar Tar, es Kisshu. –Dijo Puddin.

-Ya lo sé. –Exclamó Taruto.

-Tal vez te está buscando para llevarte a la nave y darte una fiesta sorpresa.

-Claro que no. Además, como estás segura de que quieren darme una fiesta sorpresa.

-Porque eso hacen los amigos. –Dijo Puddin con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no lo creo. Ahora vámonos, quiero comerme mis dulces. –Dijo Taruto aún molesto de que lo hubieran sacado de la nave.

Kisshu se encontraba volando sobre el parque cuando en una banca vió a Puddin sentada con otro niño. Pasó de largo, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y regresó. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la banca ya no estaban. Se preguntó a donde habrían ido tan rápido y luego siguió buscando.

-Este día es muy divertido. Deberíamos pasear así más seguido. –Dijo Puddin.

-Claro que no. Somos enemigos y si nos ponemos a pasear, pensarían que me gustas.

-Pero somos amigos.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Bueno. –Dijo Puddin y miró hacia arriba.- Mira, es Kisshu.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó Taruto y volteo hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver que Kisshu se daba la vuelta.

Empujó a Puddin a los árboles y se sentó en el suelo tapándole la boca a Puddin para que no dijera nada y Kisshu los encontrara. Cuando Kisshu se fue quitó la mano y siguió comiendo sus dulces.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando Taruto y Puddin se separaron luego de jugar videojuegos un rato. Puddin se fue a su casa para preparar la cena y Taruto decidió irse a la nave y entrar aunque no lo dejaran.

Cuando llegó a la nave no había nadie, o eso parecía, pues de repente escucho las voces de sus amigos y se dirigió a ver que era la cosa secreta que estaban haciendo. Entró a la habitación y se sorprendió cuando vio un pastel. Kisshu y Pie voltearon a velo de inmediato y se levantaron para ir a donde él estaba.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Le preguntó Kisshu mientras comían el pastel.

-Es un secreto. –Les dijo Taruto muy feliz mientras sacaba los dulces que le quedaban y comenzó a comérselos.


End file.
